totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonite
Dragonite is a Dragon/Flying pokemon introduced in Generation I that evolves from Dragonair at level 55, the highest level required for evolution. Ruinsofpoli Dragontie evolves from Dragonair in TPA, and was popular until the final 11 in which Dragontie blindsided Riolu for being a threat (why would a Dragonite find a Riolu as a threat?). Dragontie got out the next episode to avenge Riolu's elimination, and Dragonite got 10th place. TheSwiftYanmega Dragonite is a newcomer in TPA and is a big softie like Snorlax. As of Episode 7, Dragonite is still in the game. The funniest Dragontie moment was when Weavile voted off Dragonite to demonstrate how to vote off people in season 2, and Dragonite asks why he's the one voted off in the example, to which Weavile replies: BECAUSE YOU SUCK! Misdreavous525 Dragonite debuted in Episode 20 of season 3 as the simple minded Swedish player, making her a target for Lopunny's ridicule, but Dragontie always mentions how she can just squish her. Dragonite got eliminated in Episode 27 part 2 because Lopunny tricked Dragonite into calling her a slut, and the rule in that season was that if you call Lopunny a slut, you're out. In the aftermath, Dragonite reveals that she faked being stupid and Swedish, because Miltank wanted her too, and she falls in love with Smeargle. Dragonite returns to TPL, and plays a more strategic role. Despite her size and being with Smeargle, Dragonite wasn't a target until the episode of her elimination. This is because Tropius gave her false information that Solrock and Milotic didn't trust her, so when her team lost, since Dragonite was the captain, she put Milotic and Solrock down with her in the bottom 3, but to no avail as since Dragonite put good people down there for no reason, Team Nidoqueen voted off Dragonite, and she became the 19th person voted off. Vaporterra Dragonite is the Bridgette of the game, so she likes water and is a sweetheart. She started as a Dratini, evolved into Dragonair in Episode 12 after she kisses Drapion for the first time, and evovles again into Dragonite in Episode 23 after defeating Regice. Dragonite initially alligned with Chimecho and Hitmonlee, but once Hitmonlee sided with Spoink, the alliance was split, and Dragonite was almost eliminated in Episode 10, if it wasn't for Wailord voting himself off. After spoink is eliminated, Chimecho and Dragonite have a semi alliance with Hitmonlee since the don't know if they can trust him, but they at least stay friends. Dragonite's love interest is Drapion, and because of that, Drapion got voted off courtesy of Yanmega's backstabbing. Dragonite made the emrge and she and Chimecho alligned with Froslass in Epsiode 19, and since then Dragontie and Froslass became best friends and even though post her final evolution, Dragonite was a target, she made it to the final 3 along side Scizor and Froslass. In the end, Dragonite received votes from Rapidash, Manectric, Chimecho, and Hitmonlee, winning Total Pokemon Island. In the TPI Special, Dragonite spent most of the time kissing Drapion. Nevertheless, they were the first two to try to find the finish line to be in Season 2. But they realized that since Dragonite already won season 1 and she would spend some money on both of them, they didn't need to be on next season so they decided to wing it. Because of this, she and Drapion didn't qualify for season 2, but unlike Ursaring, Masquerain, Grumpig, and Electabuzz, they didn't care. CrazyChristmas2 He/She is the transport for when the campers are voted off. Lazinciki She is the second shiny Pokemon to compete in the series. She is extremely conceited and believes that nothing else matters except for her looks. She competes in season 2, and is dating Swellow, another shiny Pokemon. Wave3436 Dragonite is classified as "Trent and D.J In One Body",with a strong physique,musical talent and loves animals. He is also Mightyena's older brother by 1 year. He first appeared in the Total Pokemon Community Christmas Special after Mightyena called him in to help them. He's known to get pretty angry,even going so far to almost punch Gliscor in the face.But eventually deciding to challenge Gliscor to a 21 point basketball game,in which he won. He's respectful to women,and eventually falls in love with a Gochirezeru during a conflict when Duncan sent a Porygon-Z to capture Espeon,Gwen's pokemon. His first TPI appearance aside from Total Pokemon Community is Total Pokemon Collab, on Team Magmortar and was in an alliance with his girlfriend,Weavile,Walrein,Mamoswine(Platinumchimchar),Scizor(BenBeldum123)and Darkrai(Tellyzx) until episode 7 where he was ousted on Team Aqua Sapphire We also find out that he is now a father after Gothitelle gave birth to a Gothinite. In season 9:Total Pokemon Cosmos Vs Chaos, he was put on the cosmos tribe and he helped win the first challenge.In episode 7 , he was put on the Chaos tribe because of a tribe switch and because of Tortgerron, he was voted out over Tortgerron 124 He is the host of TDI, TD Fans vs. Faves, Heroes vs. Villains, TP Reloaded, All-Stars, and Reunion Chat. He will have a 100 day anniversary in Heroes vs. Villains, and Reunion Chat. It will have no elimination, or merge. 'Tellyzx' Dragonite appeared in Season 4 of Pokemon Legends titled Pokemon Legends Hollywood Hotel.He was one of Season 3 Winner Infernape's best friends back from his old neighborhood along w/ Haxorus & Hitmonchan.He's been mentioned as the body builder since his muscles are "perfectly sculpted" as it's mentioned by Jirachi and various other people including himself.He's kind and gentle(as are all Dragonites xD.) He had a crush on his now girlfriend Palkia and flirted w/ her for 3 episodes(Ep.'s 2-4) until finally in episode 5 they hooked up as an official couple making him Palkia's 4th boyfriend.So far the relationship was going well as the season went on.During his time on the show, he was hypnotized in the green lantern challenge by Heatran to sabotage Entei on Team Iron Man as part of a revenge plot. He was later kicked off in Episode 16 by the same manner of hypnotism when he "said he wanted to leave." He was the first to be eliminated in that episode out of 4 people.Since then he's guest starred on various episodes for challenges(I.E:Episode 22,Disasters & Sabotage.) So far,almost every character has made a mention to Dragonite's muscles whether it was a girl admiring from afar or a guy complementing him.Dragonite seems to not mind apparently.